A different Ending 2 M Night Shyamalan's Signs
by ArwenEvenstar
Summary: Merrill Hess just killed the last alien with a baseball bat and glasses of water. Or did he? Is the terror over? Plz read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Signs, unfortunately, cuz I would really like to, but Shyamalan does.  
  
Graham, Merrill, Bo and Morgan sat on the coach, which lay in front of a room, shattered with glass and wood. A broken baseball bat and drenched sharp pieces of glass surrounded an alien, dead with blood covering its face. They stared at it, speechless, eyes filled with terror; bodies exhausted with fear, unsure what to do with the green body that lay on their living room floor. Dead silence echoed against the fearful air that filled the room. Bo brushed up against her father and hugged him. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. After a long pause of silence, Merrill stood up.  
  
"I'll get a garbage bag and get rid of. this.thing" he said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Bo, with a hint of anxiety in her voice. She looked into her father's eyes as he lifted up his daughter and put her on his lap.  
  
"Yes sweetheart?" he replied as he watched the expression on his daughters voice turn from emotionless to panic.  
  
"Is it over?" Her voice seemed to tremble. Graham smiled and replied in a quiet, comforting voice; "Yes Bo, everything's ok now, there's nothing to worry about." Bo gave a small smile that glowed and hugged her father. Merrill walked back in and picked at the alien, trying to get it in the bag without having to touch it too much.  
  
"Kids, lets go get something to eat." Said Graham as he picked up Bo and walked into the kitchen. Before he entered, though, he turned around and looked at Merrill, who seemed very uncomfortable with touching the dead green body.  
  
"Merrill" Graham started, "It's not gonna wake up and grab you, just put it in the bag!" Merrill smiled uncomfortably and went back to picking at the alien.  
  
"Can I have a sandwich?" asked Morgan as he searched the fridge. Graham put down Bo and replied, "Sure, you want one too Bo?" Bo nodded. "Good, then I'll have one too"  
  
Meanwhile Merrill was still trying to get the alien in the bag. When he finally got half the body in the bag, he threw the rest of the bag on top off it and tried to tie it up. As he made the final knot, the aliens arm flew out of the side of the knot, as a result of Merrill's confusing way of putting it in the bag without touching it. Merrill jumped at this event, and then realized it was still dead. He picked up the bag and threw it out the door, aiming toward the trash can. He was about to close the door, but then paused. His heart filled with fear as the air was filled with a faint, familiar sound. "Guys!" he yelled, "Guys, come quick!" Graham, Morgan and Bo ran to his side.  
  
"What is-" Morgan started, but Merrill shushed him. They all paused as their heads turned toward the basement. Graham walked slowly toward the noise, his eyes widening as he came closer to the noise coming from the basement. There laid on the floor the baby monitor, hissing and making noises which sounded like an alien voices. 


	2. The baby Moniter and the shed I don't kn...

"They're still here, they haven't left" said Morgan, as he walked over toward the basement. Graham's hand reached out and stopped Morgan from entering the dark room. "Now, let's not jump to any conclusions, they are probably still leaving, and soon they'll be gone" Graham said, but his voice still trembled. He walked into the basement, picked up the monitor and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Why don't we turn on the TV, they might have some more information" suggested Merrill. Graham looked at Merrill with a serious look on his face and said, "Fine! But I assure you, they're gone" They all walked to the living room, sat on the couch and turned on the television.  
  
"They carried poisonous gases which instantly killed many all over the world. Many cities and houses have been destroyed in result of this disastrous event, and thousands of lives were taken. But the US and Russian militaries used nuclear weapons that caused the aliens to flee immediately and leave our planet alone. The US military is currently building defense and emergency plans in case the extraterrestrials unexpectedly return. Government officials claim the aliens have completely left and there is absolutely nothing for America to fear." As soon as the news anchor finished her sentence, Graham turned off the TV.  
  
"See?" he said. He started to walk toward the kitchen when Bo yelled "Stop!" Stopped in his tracks, Graham slowly reached into his pocket and took out the baby monitor. The noises were a lot louder and clearer now, and the signals were definitely that of an alien. Graham's hand shook rapidly as he raised the baby monitor up above his head.  
  
Morgan walked up to his father and stood close to him as Merrill picked Bo up. The only noise in the house at that moment was the mumbled foreign voices the baby monitor was receiving. For which seemed like hours, but was only two minutes, the baby monitor buzzed, until finally it stopped. Graham put the monitor back in his pocket. For a moment, everything lay silent, then, a loud bang filled the air. Bo screamed as Graham ran to the window. Another loud bang filled the air.  
  
"It's coming from the shed!" Graham yelled, "Merrill, go fill some glasses of water!" Merrill put Bo down and dashed into the kitchen. "Morgan! Hold on to Bo, I'm going to see what's going on!"  
  
"Daddy, no! Don't go!" said Bo. "I'll be fine" said Graham. Merrill walked back into the living room and handed Graham four tall glasses of water. "Merrill, you stay here with Bo and Morgan, I'll go to the shed, if anything hap-" "You can't go in there alone!" Merrill interrupted. "I have to; you have to stay with the kids"  
  
"I don't want you to go alone, daddy!" said Morgan. Graham kneeled down and placed the glasses on the floor. He put his hand on Morgan's shoulder. "I'll be ok; you stay here and take care of Uncle Merrill, if anything happens, just start screaming." Another loud bang came from the shed, as Graham grabbed the water and walked toward the shed  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon, just got a lot of homework right now. Please Review! 


End file.
